Like I Am
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 5x10 oneshot. Random and late, I know, but re-watching season 5 triggered an idea. - "Because after all, she loved him like he was. Imperfections and all."


**A/N: So, this is just a totally random little oneshot I thought up when I was watching The Triangle on my season five DVD's earlier this... month now. I know – we're so passed The Triangle, but I thought it was a sweet idea nonetheless. I've had this for a while, but just completely forgot about posting it.**

**Before you start reading, just refresh your memory of Lindsay and Stella's conversation in the lab regarding Lindsay's 'friend' in Jersey that was pregnant. You with me? Alright, let's go!**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Must mention Julia, cause she rocks and flatters me and makes me post stories. haha. Wub ya!! **

* * *

_When it comes to love,  
I may not know the rules...  
But there's one thing I know,  
My heart belongs to you, just you._

When you say that I'm one of a kind,  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe,  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you,  
I'll try to be that kind of man,  
Because you love me like I am.

'_Like I am' – Rascal Flats_

_

* * *

_

Danny took a deep breath as he gathered up the courage to call out Stella's name to attract her attention.

Turning from where she was headed, she doubled back and headed into Danny's office, where he sat on his chair, slightly reclined.

"Can I help you?" Stella smiled, amused by the CSI.

"Yeah, um… Actually, I have a question for ya."

Stella nodded, "Oh, okay… Go ahead."

Running his fingers through his hair, Danny cleared his throat, "So, you're uh – the official safety officer at the lab, right?"

Stella desperately, desperately fought the smile that was tugging at her lips. "Yeah, that's my proud unpaid position." She repeated her exact words from earlier, "Why?"

"Well, it's just Linds has this friend over at the Jersey crime lab that recently found out she was pregnant."

"Aww," Stella gushed, biting the inside of her cheek. "That's wonderful. You'll have to tell her and the father I say congratulations."

Danny smiled proudly to himself for a moment before continuing. "Yeah, I'll pass that on," He paused. "You see, the thing is, I was talkin' to her boyfriend, and he's like… a little concerned – what with her workin' in the lab around all the chemicals. He's heard it could be you know, dangerous for the development of a baby, and I guess I just want to be able to call him an' reassure him with some firm knowledge of ya'know, she's fine workin' there. Cause she will be, won't she?"

Fighting back the bubbling pride in her chest, Stella, once again repeated the same speech she'd given Lindsay not an hour previous. "That's true Danny, but we have all sorts of safety protocols in place, not to mention all the training and re-training his girlfriend will go through. I take it the father is really involved?"

Danny sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He wants to be. It's complicated. He messed up a while back, and he's tryin' to make up for things and be there for her as much as he can. He wants to marry her, Stell - 'cause he really cares for her… She just… I guess she doesn't want that with him."

Stella took a seat opposite her friend. "I doubt it's a case of her not wanting that with him… If he messed up, maybe she's just being cautious. If the baby was a surprise she's probably still trying to process things and figure out where she stands with him…"

"I think Linds' friend is a little overwhelmed by it all, ya'know? I mean she's not said anything, but when we were there last night for dinner, I could just tell by the look in her eyes she was unsure of everythin'… Ya'know…"

Stella nodded. "Well, it'll take her a while to adjust to the idea of becoming a mom, Danny… Maybe you and Lindsay could talk it through… with her."

Danny nodded thoughtfully. "I still get the feelin' that Linds thinks that I…" Danny paused and cleared his throat, "Lindsay's friend I mean, thinks that her boyfriend wasn't ready for all of this. Lindsay and I? What am I talking about?" Danny tried to brush his mistake off.

"Well, when I spoke to Lindsay earlier, she seemed to have all of her faith in her _friend's_ boyfriend. You should give him a chance, Danny. Get him to talk to his girlfriend and ask her why she doesn't want to marry him. Maybe she has an explanation that he's not thought of."

Danny nodded.

"Listen, Danny." Stella smiled as she rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure that if Lindsay's friend's co-workers are anything like what we are with each other, they'll work with them and be happy for them. I mean if it was you and Linds, we'd all do all we can to help, you know that right?"

Danny nodded slowly.

"It's gonna be alright, you know… Once they get over the initial worries, they'll enjoy their experience together, and maybe it'll bring them closer together."

Danny nodded, "Thanks Stell. You're right, I should... I should call him an' let him know… He'll probably be still freakin' about it all."

Stella nodded as she caught her hint as to leave so he could process all the information. Using his knee as help, Stella pushed herself up off the chair and rubbed Danny's shoulder. "If he hasn't already thought about it, maybe you could suggest that he talk about moving in with his girlfriend before he proposes next time," she laughed softly. "Give her some stability and you know… a sense of security that he's there when she needs him."

Danny's eyes widened and he nodded adamantly. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea. He hadn't thought of that."

"Good job he's got his friends around him then, right?"

Danny nodded as he stood up from his chair. "Thanks Stell, I appreciate it."

Stella pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I saw Lindsay running to the locker room about five minutes ago. Maybe you should go down there, see if she's okay?"

Danny gulped as he realised that Stella had caught on that there was no 'friend' at the Jersey crime lab.

"I won't say anything," Stella smiled. "Other than congratulations; I'm so happy for you two."

Danny beamed with pride as he gave Stella a quick hug before pulling away and glancing down the hallway, "Thanks Stell… I …"

"What are you wasting your time talking to me for? Go hold her hair back." Stella smiled as she watched Danny sprint down the hallway, heading for the locker room.

Due to the fact that the lab wasn't particularly busy, and they were currently in the middle of the shift – with no changeover in sight, Danny didn't hesitate as he ran through the locker room, and straight into the women's toilet.

His heart sank at the sound of Lindsay emptying her stomach contents in one of the cubicles, before clearing her throat, trying to mask any sounds after she'd heard the sounds of the bathroom door opening.

"It's me sweetheart, which one you in?"

He heard her release a sigh, before some shuffling and the small 'click' of the door being unlocked. Before Danny even had time to open the door, he could hear her heaving again.

He pushed the door open, mindful of where she was sat, before he dropped to his knees and he collected her short tresses in one hand as he rubbed her back affectionately with his other. "I'm here, it's alright."

She broke off temporarily, and leant her back against Danny's chest, using him as a support as she laid her head so that it rested in the crook of his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled a just-in-case Kleenex from his back pocket and handed it to her. "What brought this on?"

She shook her head.

"You'll fill me in later?"

She nodded as she drew in deep breaths. "I hate this part."

"It won't be like this for long, honey." Danny whispered. "I promise. Just a few more weeks and we'll be out of this stage and onto other stages."

Lindsay nodded before gasping and lurching forwards as she gripped the toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach again.

"I got'cha, sweetie," he whispered as he collected her hair again and rubbed her back like he had done before. "It'll pass soon enough."

He tried to focus his mind on anything other than listening to Lindsay retching. He'd only ever seen her sick with the flu once before, and that was nothing compared to watching her throw up numerous times a day. He knew he really sucked with the moral support when she was feeling the brunt of her morning sickness (or more specifically, all day sickness) other than the physical consideration of holding her hair and rubbing her back – he didn't know what to say.

Finally, she leant back and let out a breath. "Ugh."

"You okay?"

She nodded, as she took her place on Danny's shoulder again, using it as a support. "I spoke to Stella."

Danny swallowed. Loudly.

"S'the matter?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"I spoke to her as well."

"Did the breakdown of the chemical analysis com-…"

Danny cut her off. "I asked her about whether it was safe for pregnant women to work in crime labs. I said you knew someone who worked in the Jersey crime lab…"

Lindsay let out a small laugh. "Well, at least our lies were co-ordinated. I said the exact same thing."

"Great minds," Danny mused as his hands slipped around her waist and rested them on their destination of her belly. "Except… I um, she…"

"Oh, she knew when I spoke to her. She's not stupid. And my lie was completely ridiculous and unbelievable."

"At least you probably didn't start off talking about your friend, slip up half way through, and then try to brush it off."

Lindsay giggled. "What did she say?"

"She told me to say congratulations." He whispered as he tucked some hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple. "First one to say it officially to us,"

She smiled as she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I think it's passed."

"Ya sure? We can sit here and play hooky for a little longer."

"As tempting as that sounds," she smiled as she kissed his cheek again, "We've got work to do…"

"Before that…" Danny interrupted her, "I want to talk to you later… properly."

Her face fell, "About earlier, Danny… I…"

"We can talk about it later, alright?"

"Why, you getting all conscious about us playing hooky?"

"A'right wiseass, I'm' a trying to be serious here."

She nodded slowly and smiled. "And we should probably tell Mac. I mean, Stella _does_ know now, it wouldn't be right if we didn't…"

Danny nodded as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and helped her off the floor and over to the sink to rinse her mouth out, "We'll talk about it all later, a'right? Go tell him after shift?"

"So long as you take me home after," Lindsay smiled sweetly as she accepted the paper towel he was handing her. "You wouldn't want your girlfriend and baby girl walking around the streets of New York, would you?"

"Baby girl?" Danny smirked with raised eyebrows. "You keep sayin' this… What is it? Wishful thinkin'?"

"Just an instinct," She shrugged and smiled. "I better get back to work."

"So had I," Danny sighed. "I could… stay at yours tonight if you wanted. I mean it'd give us a chance to talk, and you'd have all of your stuff around you as opposed to you bein' at mine an'… to be honest, I just want to spend some time with you."

Her hand went to his cheek, and her thumb rubbed the area softly. "It sounds good to me… if I don't fall asleep on you."

"I'll talk to the baby." He shrugged and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him – her slightly swollen belly separating them. "I'll tell her everythin' I want to tell her mom."

"So this is it?" Lindsay prepped herself, blushing slightly at Danny calling her 'mom,' but not wanting to make a big deal of it. "End of shift, we tell Mac."

Danny nodded. "Are we ready?"

"More ready than what we were yesterday."

"The sooner we do it, the sooner it's done. Mac'll know and he won't be getting suspicious of us runnin' off every so often with you gettin' sick, and your doctors appointments."

She nodded as her cell phone went off.

"My results," She explained. "I'll catch you later?"

Danny nodded as he rubbed Lindsay's abdomen affectionately. "I'll see you later, babe."

She smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for coming down. I appreciate it… you know you being here for me and the baby."

Danny kissed her forehead and shrugged. "I want to be here. For you - and our baby."

She smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I lov-…" She sighed as her phone rang again. "I really have to go."

She flashed him a smile before turning on her heel and heading out of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Danny watched as the door closed behind her.

"I love you too," he whispered as the door to the locker room shut, indicating Lindsay's exit.

He took a deep breath as his feet finally moved from the place on the floor where they were affixed and headed out of the women's bathroom. He fought the rising feeling in the pit of his stomach that urged him to go and tell her how he felt now.

"No," he told himself out loud… "Save it for tonight. Make it memorable for her. Make her believe it."

He took a deep breath as he emerged from the locker room and smiled as she glanced up and caught his eye. Her cheeks dimpled with her smile before she turned her attention back to her results. He let out a sigh of relief - knowing that she was safe to use the chemicals in the lab.

He headed down the hallway quickly to get back to his own research in the office, a new stride in his step. He loved her – he knew that. Actually – he'd known it a long time. He was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

Enough was enough though, he thought as he pushed into his and Lindsay's office.

He wasn't going to be scared anymore. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her. He wanted to be able to tell her he loved her whenever he felt like it.

He just had to get the words out.

Because after all, she loved him like he was. Imperfections and all.

* * *

**Told you it was random, but thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
